prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante (ダンテ) is a rather awkward young man that has lots of trouble expressing herself. Dante may come across as someone very snobbish and harsh, but in truth he just acts superior to hide her extreme shyness and inability to communicate with others. Dante's parents has hired him to help out behind the counter as an act of kindness to support them to come out of his shell, but he finds it very hard to be nice to people instead of being aloof and standoffish. His attitude towards you will change and he will become more friendly as your friendship with him grows. Your rival for Dante's affection is Cherry, who also loves reading. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Dante lives with his parents in the Town Hall. Regardless the day, he stays home most of the time, taking walks around town late in the afternoon. If the player marries Gill, he will move in with them. Dante will continue to help his parents at the Town Hall. On Monday, he spends his afternoon's visiting Workshop. If Cherry marries Dante, she will move in with him. Dante's schedule will stay the same as when he is unmarried. On Rainy days, Dante will stay home regardless of whether he is single or married. Before Married / After Married to Cherry After Married to the Player 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *13:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Dante has 10,000 HP or more Enter Rosemary Park to find a collapsed Dante. Once again, he has failed to nourish himself and requires food. Once you save him, he will tell one a little about his hapless adventures, and eventually praise for being self-sufficient. At this time players can give him a response. Choice 1: Oh, don't flatter me. Result: +1500 HP with Dante Dante respects you softly. He yearns to become like one. Dante is glad he was able to speak with the player. You stimulate his mind. Dante wishes to improve himself further so that someday, he can become truly independent just like you. And one day, he again wishes to catch the illusive angler fish. After all, they say it's illusive. Dante knows it must taste delicious. Choice 2: Let's start by not getting concerned. Result: -1000 HP with Dante What could you possibly mean? There are no bad people who would concern Dante. Rather, the world is full of kind-hearted souls. It's just that he;s a little on the slow side, so it takes me a long time to realise their kindness. 2 Heart Event *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *7:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Dante has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Heart Event The other participants in this event are Leaf Princess, Hugo, Whitney, Maria, and Hermann. Each of them must have 5000 Heart Points or above. Enter the steppe to find a group gathered waiting to watch Dante's horseback riding skills. After showing off some impressive riding, Dante leaps off his horse. not so gracefully and manages to sprain his ankle. After Leroy tends to him, Dante will talk to you about how much fun he has been on the hills. You will then be given an option to respond. Choice 1: Yep, I totally understand. Result: +2000 HP with Dante He's glad you do. Dante is very happy to know that he can share this feeling with one. He truly loves this town, and wishes to be able of doing that too. Choice 2: Are you serious? Result: -2000 HP with Dante Although it may be normal for you and everyone else, these are all very new experiences for Dante. There is no much to ask for him, though. 3 Heart Event *Beach *7:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Dante has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen 2 Heart Event *You are going steady with Dante Dante got a letter from his childhood friend that he has to leave Botany Hills and visit their home. Dante aganist leaving since he love the non-extravagant life-style he is living now. Dante mentions a lot of thing but as he is about to mention the number one reason then stops. Choice 1: And...? And what? Result: +3000 HP with Dante You tell Dante to not leave the town someday. He thanks for your help. Choice 2: Oh, okay. Result: -3000 HP with Dante Is it okay to leave the town? Dante feels worried that he misses everyone in Botany Hills. If he leave, his parents will be mad. 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Dante has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen 3 Heart Event *You are going steady with Dante As the player awakes from her bed, she is greeted by Dante, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. He will ask one to meet him at the Workshop by 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation, where Dante will nervously tells the player a terrible story. Dante was visiting the Workshop that day. Suddenly, a thief appeared and he wanted to stole Wanda's refined gemstone, and Gonzalo tried to calm down his wife but fails. The thief did not make an apology to Gonzalo and Wanda, which made Luigi terrified. Answering the positive answer ("That scares me...") will gain +5000 HP. That experience makes him shocked a lot. Dante sadly will not tell terrifying experiences again. The two of us smile with a little tears. At the end, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, then the event ends. The player will gain -4000 HP - either by standing Dante up for the date, rejecting his date, or choosing the negative answer ("Who cares?"). 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Dante will have dark brown hair, light skin, and green eyes. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Dante and Cherry introduce themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *13:00 to 16:00 *Any day except Saturday *Sunny weather *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving her house in the morning, Cherry confides about her crush on Dante. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. If the player wants to marry Dante themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Cherry will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male (requirements above). 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Workshop *13:00 to 16:00 *Not Saturday *Sunny weather *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Fortuna is kneeling by the tree at Waterfall Area. She'll point out an acorn by the tree that a squirrel has hidden there, but probably forgotten about. Luigi then enters and points out how Fortuna sometimes forgets candy she hides around the house, and asks if she likes stale candy. Luigi gives a big smile, and Fortuna is impressed. They both agree to marry each other. Dante and Cherry will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' Rival Child 4-5 days after Dante and Cherry's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a daughter. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors